Tecna Meets Cybersix
by train.fanatic3
Summary: When Tecna and Timmy are sent by Headmistress Faragonda and Professor Saladin on a dangerous mission to Meridiana, they meet a woman named Cybersix, who tells them to join her in her battle against Jose, the clone-son of Cybersix's creator, Von Reichter.
1. A Important Mission for Tecna and Timmy

Tecna Meets Cybersix

A Winx Club/Cybersix Crossover Story

Story by Andrew Crumb

* * *

Chapter 1: An Important Mission for Tecna and Timmy

* * *

One beautiful day, Tecna was walking in the forest near the Alfea College for Fairies near Magix City. She wanted some peace and quiet, so she can concentrate on her school work. So she brought her books, her palmtop, some food and drink in a picnic basket, in case she got hungry or thirsty, and a blanket to sit on. Soon, Tecna found a good spot to sit by a tree. She set up the blanket, sat down, and opened her backpack. She flipped to a page which was marked with a sticky note.

"Ah, peace and quiet," said Tecna, and began to study.

After a while, Livy, the Pixie of Messages came up to her, panting. "Tecna!" she called, "Thank goodness I found you!"

"Livy," said Tecna, "what's the matter? Something wrong?"

"Miss Faragonda sent me to you," replied Livy.

"What does she want?" Tecna asked with concern.

"I always have a bad habit of being forgetful," said Livy, "but I think she wants to see you and Timmy at once. Something important."

"All right," said Tecna, "tell her that I'm on my way."

* * *

So Livy told the headmistress, and a few minutes later, Tecna arrived at the office, Timmy and the other girls were there too.

"Ah, Tecna, just in time," Faragonda replied.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" asked Tecna.

"Yes, Tecna, I'm sending you and Timmy to Argentina, South America on Earth. There's a city called Meridiana. Someone is planning to takeover it."

"Uh-oh," said Flora, "You don't think those horrible witches are causing trouble, do you?"

"Of course not, Flora," said Musa, "they're locked up in Light Haven."

"That's right, Musa," said Faragonda. "And Tecna and Timmy, this message I recieved from Professor Saladin said that someone is going to cause trouble to those people in Meridiana."

"But who is doing it?" asked Timmy.

"We don't know," Faragonda replied. "The only information we have is that it has something to do with technology. That's why we need you two to go to Meridiana and find out what's going on?"

"Aww!" said Stella feeling upset. "How come they get to go to somewhere new while we stay behind?"

"Because, Stella," said Bloom sternly, "they need to find out what is causing the trouble in that city."

"Alright, alright," Stella replied in defeat.

"Don't worry," said Tecna, "we'll call you when we need help."

"Then it's settled! Tecna, Timmy, you better start preparing for departure," said Headmistress Faragonda.

"Yes, ma'am," said Tecna and Timmy together.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, in a huge mansion in Meridiana, a young boy was planning a evil, nasty scheme to take over the city.

"There!" he said to himself. "This is finished, now I just need one more thing to be able to proceed my plan to take over Meridiana." Then he heard a knock on the door and frowned. "Enter and report."

"The Fixed Ideas are ready for tomorrow night's raid, José," said a man.

"Excellent, Techno-1," said the boy, José, "and this time, Cybersix will not stop me from exceeding. Send a group of Fixed Ideas to kidnap some citizens."

"Yes, sir," saluted Techno-1, and left to give some of the Fixed Ideas their orders.


	2. Meridiana

Chapter 2: Meridiana

* * *

At Alfea, everything was ready for Tecna and Timmy to start on their journey. Their bags and suitcases were packed for the trip to Meridiana. Everybody from Alfea and Red Fountain came to see Tecna and Timmy off on their mission.

Faragonda and Saladin were there too. "Good-bye, Tecna," said Faragonda, "You and Timmy be careful on your mission."

"Don't worry, Miss Faragonda," assured Tecna. "We'll be careful."

"Tecna," said Bloom, "before you go with Timmy, may we give a good-bye hug?"

"Of course," said Tecna, as Bloom and the rest of the Winx Club give her a group hug, after the hug was over, Tecna said good-bye to the girls as she and Timmy picked up their bags and suitcases, and climbed aboard the Owl.

"Wait for me, Tecna!" said a voice. It was Tecna's bonded pixie, Digit who flew to her.

"Digit? You're coming, too?" asked Tecna.

"Yes, because I'm your bonded pixie," said Digit.

"Alright, Digit, you can come, too," said Tecna. "Besides I'll need your help, getting some information."

Digit agreed to the idea. "Bye, Tecna and Timmy! Good luck!" shouted everyone as the Owl took off heading for Earth.

* * *

As Timmy drove the Owl through the vastness of outer space toward the solar system and kept an eye out for meteors, Tecna sat checking her palmtop for information on Meridiana. "Find anything on the city?" she asked Digit.

"As far as we know," said Digit, "Meridiana is an old city in the country of Argentina, South America, but people still live there. One of the landmarks is the giant angel statue."

"So all we have to do is find the giant angel statue, find someone who knows the city, find out what's going on and put a stop to the trouble there," said Timmy.

* * *

After arriving on Earth, it was early evening. The Owl landed safely in Meridiana after finding the statue landmark without being noticed. Timmy and Tecna hid the aircraft in the forest on the outskirts of the city. They, along with Digit, picked up their belongings and headed off into town.

After getting a lot of information from some people in Meridiana and after having something to eat, Timmy said, "Let's find a place to spend the night."

"Okay," said Tecna. Suddenly she and Timmy accidently bumped into a young man with black hair brushed up and slicked back, a large pair of round eyeglasses, a white collared shirt, an orange tie, blue pants, and a trench coat.

"Whoa!" said the man.

"We're terribly sorry, sir," apologized Tecna. "We didn't mean to bumped into you."

"It's alright," said the man. "No harm done. Who are you two?"

"My name is Tecna Logica," said the Fairy of Technology.

"And my name is Timothy Windez," said the young Specialist, "but you can call me Timmy. And what's your name?" he asked the young man.

"My name is Adrian Seidelman," he said, "Now what are you two doing here in Meridiana?"

"We're here on a secret mission," said Tecna, "We're trying to find out what's going on around here. Something is wrong."

Hearing that, Adrian frowned with concern. "You two are not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"No," answered Tecna. "Why do you ask?"

"Come with me," said Adrian in a quiet voice.

"Where are we going?" asked Timmy.

"To my apartment," said Adrian. "There's something I have to show you two."

So the two followed Adrian to where he lived.


	3. Meeting Cybersix

Chapter 3: Meeting Cybersix

* * *

Soon the three arrived at an apartment building.

"My apartment is up on the top floor," explained Adrian as they went inside. "Follow me." And Tecna and Timmy did.

When they got to the top floor, Adrian opened his door and ushered the fairy and the specialist inside. Adrian's apartment consisted of three windows [including the one in the bathroom], a single bed, and a sofa that stood in front of a television set which rested humbly on a cardboard box. The telephone sat on the floor on top a small rug, next to the bed. The wardrobe was set on the right side of the larger window.

"Now that we're here," said Timmy to Adrian, "what is it you want to show us?"

"I'll show you," said Adrian in a feminine voice, after hanging his coat on a rack.

Timmy and Tecna could not believe their ears. 'Adrian has a female voice?' thought Tecna.

Adrian took his glasses off and put them on the table. Then he reached up, pulled at his hair and let it fall down in long straight locks over the left side of his face. Then he rubbed on his lips good and hard. When Adrian's hand came away, Tecna and Timmy saw that his pale lips were now a deep, coral red. "You're a woman?" gasped Tecna in surprise.

"Yes, I am," said the woman. "Now excuse me while I slip into something comfortable."

Tecna and Timmy looked at each other, still stunned by the woman's voice.

The woman went to her wardrobe, pulled out a black leather-clad bodysuit, and went into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, she came out, wearing her black suit. Then she pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves tightly on her hands, put on a black fedora-like hat, and grabbed a long black cape with a red lining. Tecna and Timmy's eyes were wide with wonder. "Here's who I really am," said the woman, as she showed them a tattoo on her left arm that said "Cyber-6."

Tecna and Timmy were surprised. "You're Cybersix?" cried Tecna.

"That's right, Tecna," said Cybersix. "You see, I am not a human, I'm actually a Cyber."

"A Cyber?" Timmy asked. "But how?"

"A long time ago, my brothers and sisters and I were created by a mad scientist named Dr. von Reichter. We were meant to be his soldiers in a bid to take over the world, but at the age of nine, it was discovered we had an error in our genetics that caused us to become rebellious. With this, von Reichter gave the order for our total destruction of our series. But two of our kind avoided the cruel method of elimination, me and Cyber-29, who is now called Data-7."

Suddenly a black panther appeared at the large window. Tecna and Timmy became nervous, afraid that the panther would claw them. "Don't worry," comforted Cybersix, "this is my brother, Data-7. He won't hurt you."

"How did your brother become a panther?" asked Timmy.

Cybersix explained, "When we were young, Cyber-29 and I were playing in the fields together one day, when we saw a single red flower growing on the cliff side, and when Cyber-29 attempted to retrieve it for me, the cliff gave out and he fell to his death. Von Reichter later revived him as Data-7 and set him against me as adults. Although Data-7 suffered amnesia, it was evident he never completely forgot his former life as he remembered bits and pieces until eventually recognizing that I was, in fact, his sister. The realization came through in the form of my arm tattoo for Data-7, and for me, he created a tear on the photograph of me and Cyber-29 to resemble his own scar on his brow. Then we happily and tearfully reunited, because we were family. Ever since then, we stayed by each other's side as we fought against Von Reichter and his creations."

"I see," said Tecna. "So, tell us more."

* * *

So Cybersix told Tecna and Timmy about her enemy and creator, Von Reichter, her confrontation with him, and her near escape when the lab exploded. The Fairy of Technology and the ginger-haired specialist were speechless.

"Von Reichtor had a clone-son named José," Cybersix continued, "but he betrayed him after it was decided the city should be destroyed. He is so extremely cruel, selfish, lazy and spoiled, that he has his servants to do everything for him. He also holds total control over the Fixed Ideas to the point if they displease him, he will murder them."

"What are Fixed Ideas?" asked Timmy.

"They're one of the series of Von Reichter's creations," Cybersix explained. "They are larger than normal humans, and have a very limited mental range. They can only comprehend simple tasks. They accompany José. There are also Technos. They hold positions of power to pave the way for Von Reichter to rule the world. But I always go out at night to hunt Fixed Ideas down for their vials of Sustenance. Sustenance is a mysterious green liquid that I must regularly consume in order to survive or risk withdrawal symptoms and possible death. I obtain sustenance from Fixed Ideas after they die or "deactivate", after which their bodies disintegrate and leave behind a single vial of sustenance. Withdrawal from it results in my left arm experiencing an intense pain."

And with that, Tecna and Timmy knew that they had to help Cybersix.


	4. To the Rescue

Chapter 4: To the Rescue

* * *

"That José is bad news," said Timmy.

Suddenly, all three heard screaming coming from somewhere in the city.

"What's going on?" asked Tecna.

"Trouble," said Cybersix, about to leave after she heard the screaming, "And José is his name. Now, normally I don't let others, but I'm going to need you to help me."

"Right! Let's go Charmix!" shouted Tecna as she transformed.

Cybersix was surprised by Tecna's transformation. "You're an fairy?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes," said Tecna, "but we'll explain later. We got people to rescue."

"Tecna's right," said Timmy, who got his weapon ready, "what are we waiting for?"

* * *

And so it was all settled. All four, including Data-7, went out the window and into the night. Cybersix, who had superhuman strength and agility, carried Timmy on her back as she hopped from one building to another with Data-7 behind her, while Tecna flew above them. They all stopped to see what the trouble was.

"Fixed Ideas!" cried Tecna. "And they're kidnapping some citizens."

"This has José written all over it," said Timmy.

"Here's what we'll do," said Cybersix. Tecna, Timmy and Data-7 listened to her plan. They thought it was an excellent idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Techno-1 and three Fixed Ideas were locking up their prisoners into a stolen truck, when Cybersix and Tecna appeared in front of them. "Hey, creepers! Come and get us!" Cybersix shouted.

"You heard her, you fools! Get them!" ordered Techno-1 crossly.

The Fixed Ideas fired their guns, but Cybersix dodged them, while Tecna used her Fire Wall defense. Then she flew up into the air. "Compu-Blast!" she shouted as she shot a green computer chip at one of the Fixed Ideas. It screamed until it exploded. All that were left of it were his clothes and a vial of Sustenance.

After running out of bullets, the two other Fixed Ideas went after Cybersix. One of them ran at her, but she jumped on its shoulders. While the other followed, she kicked it in the face. Then she jumped in the air and jumped on the one that she kicked. It glowed green and only its clothes were there and a vial of Sustenance. Data-7 took care of the one left standing by Cybersix.

Then Tecna used her Static Sphere spell to capture Techno-1 who was trying to escape. "Timmy!" She shouted to him. "I'll hold off the Techno while you release the prisoners."

"Right!" shouted Timmy, and used his plasma gun to blast the lock on the back of the truck. "Alright, everyone!" he shouted. "You're free!" And everyone got out.

Soon, Tecna released Techno-1, and Cybersix threatened him to go tell José that they had put a stop to his kidnapping spree. The Techno run off, afraid of what his master would say.


	5. Night Talk

Chapter 5: Night Talk

* * *

After picking up the vials, the four arrived back at Cybersix's apartment. Cybersix put the vials away in a box, while Tecna transformed back into her civilian form. "Thank you for helping me stop José's henchmen today," said Cybersix kindly to Tecna and Timmy.

Tecna smiled. "What are friends for?" she replied.

Suddenly there was a knock at Cybersix's door. "Coming!" she called. She opened the door and smiled her sweet, gentle smile. "Hello, Lucas," she said, "come in."

"Hey, Cybersix," Lucas replied as he came in. "How is everything?"

"Everything's okay, Lucas," Cybersix answered. "Just took down some Fixed Ideas, with the help of Data-7 and two new allies."

"Who are your new friends?" he asked.

"Lucas, these are my new friends, Tecna and Timmy," explained Cybersix. "Tecna, Timmy, this is Lucas Amoto."

"How do you do?" said Timmy politely.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Amoto," said Tecna.

"Oh, you can call me Lucas," he said kindly.

"Okay, Lucas," said Tecna. Then she turned to Cybersix. "Cybersix?" she asked.

"Yes, Tecna?" she replied.

"Remember when you asked that I'm a fairy when I transformed?" Tecna asked.

"Yes," replied Cybersix.

"Well, I think that Timmy and I will tell you now," said Tecna.

Timmy agreed. "You see, we're not from Earth."

"You're not?" Cybersix gasped.

"No," said Tecna, "you see, we're from a universe called 'the Magical Dimension.'"

"Magical Dimension?" puzzled Lucas. "What's that?"

"It's a dimension located very far from Earth that contains different magical realms and planets where magic is everywhere and it is inhabited by many magical creatures," said Tecna. "At the center of the universe is the planet Magix. It's a magical planet as well as the name of the major city located on it. Magix is located at the center of the Magic Dimension, making it its capital, as well as the 'Crossroads to All Magical Dimensions.'"

"There are three schools in Magix City," added Timmy. "The Alfea College for Fairies is a girls' boarding school in Magix for fairies and the most prestigious educational institution for fairies like Tecna. The Red Fountain School for Specialists is where Specialists like me are trained. And Cloud Tower is a boarding school for witches and the most prestigious educational institution for Witches."

"I'm a member of a group called the 'Winx Club,'" said Tecna. "My fellow members are Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame, Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun, Flora, Fairy of Nature, Musa, Fairy of Music, and Aisha, Fairy of Waves. And I, as you now know, am Tecna, Fairy of Technology. Timmy's friends from Red Fountain are named Sky, Brandon, Helia and Riven."

Tecna and Timmy told Cybersix, Data-7 and Lucas everything about their friends from Alfea and Red Fountain, their enemies, the Trix Sisters, and the Realms where they all lived.

Cybersix, Lucas and even Data-7 were surprised. Then Lucas looked at the clock on Cybersix's table. "It's late," he said. "We should go to bed."

"Where will they sleep?" asked Cybersix, referring to Tecna and Timmy.

Timmy smiled. "Don't worry, Cybersix," he said, "Tecna and I brought our pillows and sleeping bags along, so there's no trouble."

Tecna agreed. "Timmy will sleep with Lucas, and I'll sleep with Cybersix."

* * *

Cybersix and Lucas both agreed at once. After Timmy left with Lucas and Data-7 went back to his home underground, Tecna and Cybersix changed out of their clothes and into their pajamas, and got ready for bed. Tecna sat down on Cybersix's bed for a moment, thinking about the mission.

"What's wrong, Tecna?" asked Cybersix as she opened the window to let the cool air in.

"Well, Cybersix," said Tecna, "I'm worried that the mission will end in failure. And I miss my friends back at Alfea."

Cybersix sat down and put her arm around the beautiful fairy. "Don't worry, Tecna," she said, "everything is going to be alright. I promise that we'll stop José for good. And when this is all over, you'll be able to see your friends again."

Tecna smiled as she stood up. "Thank you for cheering me up, Cybersix," she said as she laid down on the floor and zipped herself into her sleeping bag. "Good night."

"Good night," said Cybersix as she laid down in her bed, and turned off the light. Soon they were fast asleep.

As the gentle breeze blew the curtains back against Cybersix's open window, Tecna smiled as she slept peacefully, knowing that her new friend would help her and Timmy, and she would be able to see her friends again.


	6. A Tour Around the City

Chapter 6: A Tour Around the City

* * *

When José got the news that Cybersix, Tecna and Timmy foiled the kidnapping and deactivated the Fixed Ideas, he was absolutely furious. "You blundering idiot!" he shouted at Techno-1. "Cybersix and her two new friends will pay for this! My latest plan will be ruined if they try to stop me. Go get more Fixed Ideas ready for tomorrow night's attack!"

"Yes, sir," said Techno-1, and went to do what José told him to do.

After Techno-1 left, José sat down on his chair, thinking about his enemy. "You'll pay for this, Cybersix," he thought. "I will have my revenge on you and your new allies, too."

* * *

The next morning, on Saturday, Tecna woke up to see Cybersix cooking breakfast. She yawned as she got up.

"Good morning, Tecna," said Cybersix as she saw her wake up.

"Morning, Cybersix," said Tecna, "How are you?"

"I'm just fine," said Cybersix kindly. "I just made some breakfast, want some?"

"Yes, please," said Tecna.

* * *

After breakfast, Tecna recieved a message on her palmtop. It was from Miss Faragonda. "Ah, Tecna," she said, "I see you and Timmy made it to Meridiana, and who is your new friend?"

Tecna explained everything, she told Faragonda about her new friend and ally, Cybersix, about the attack of the Fixed Ideas last night, and about José's diabolical plan to take over the city.

Faragonda was shocked to hear about the plan, but she was glad to hear that Cybersix and Data-7 were on their side. "Thank you for letting us know, Tecna, and thank you, Miss Cybersix, for helping Tecna and Timmy."

Cybersix smiled warmly. "You're welcome, Miss Faragonda," she replied kindy to the headmistress.

"Are Bloom and the others okay?" asked Tecna with concern.

"They're alright, Tecna," said Miss Faragonda. "They're depending on you."

Tecna was relieved, knowing that everyone in Alfea were counting on her and Timmy to help Cybersix stop José from carrying out his plan. "Thank you, Miss Faragonda," she said.

* * *

Tecna closed her palmtop after the talk with Miss Faragonda was over. Cybersix could see that Tecna was still worried about the mission. She couldn't bear to see her feeling so sad. So she walked up to her, and put her hand on one of Tecna's shoulders.

"It's okay, Tecna," she said, and smiled her sweet, gentle smile. "I promise that I will take care of you and Timmy." Then she had an idea. "Would you and Timmy like to have a tour of Meridiana?" she asked.

Tecna was delighted. "Good idea," she answered, "that'll help forget my troubles." Then she remembered something and asked, "What would I call you when you're not in disguise? I can't go around calling you Cybersix during the day."

"Don't worry," she said, "I already thought about it. I'll go as Cyb. It's still my name and if anyone asks, we'll say it's short for Cyble."

"Good choice," said Tecna.

So Cybersix called Lucas and Timmy and told them about giving Tecna and Timmy a tour around the city. Lucas and Timmy thought it was an amazing idea. So Cybersix [as Cyble] got dressed in black jeans and a light purple long sleeve shirt, and Tecna got dressed in her lavender sleeveless polo vest-like crop top, miniskirt, leggings and knee-high magenta-colored wedged heeled boots with white soles. Digit said that she would stay and keep an eye on things. Later they arrived at Lucas' apartment where he and Timmy were waiting.

* * *

Cybersix and Lucas showed Tecna and Timmy all the interesting places. First they showed them the Angel Statue, the high school where they worked, then the market. At the docks, they introduced them to Julian and his detective friend, Enrique, then to Miao Yashimoto and his little sister, Ikiko at his office, and then, to Lori Anderson who greeted them warmly with gratitude. Then Cybersix and Lucas took Tecna and Timmy to the cafe for lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, José was preparing for tonight's attack on Meridiana. "After tonight," he said, "the city will soon be mine!"


	7. Cybersix's Father

Chapter 7: Cybersix's Father

* * *

After lunch and some shopping in the afternoon, Cybersix and Tecna arrived back at Cybersix's apartment to spend some quiet time for before joining Data-7 and Timmy tonight to stop José.

Tecna noticed a framed photograph of a black man on Cybersix's table. "Excuse me, Cybersix, but who's that?" she asked.

"That's my father," said Cybersix sadly. "He rescued me from Von Reichter, smuggled me out when the order was given to destroy the Cyber series. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"What happened to him?" asked Tecna.

"We had been living in a coastal village and I was out fishing when Von Reichter's men came and tortured my father to death. He convinced them that I ran away. When I got back and found him, I was too late to help him. So I took a picture of him, my supplies, including some vials of Sustenance, and a few other things and fled."

"How did you get here?" asked Tecna.

"I traveled by train as a stowaway," said Cybersix, "to get away as fast as I could. I spent the next two months, hiding during the day and traveling during the night. I finally decided it would be best to hide in a large city, and on my way here, I came upon poor Adrian Seidelman."

Tecna was shocked. "He wasn't just a name you made up?" she asked.

"No, he died in a car crash not far from here," said Cybersix, feeling slightly guilty. "We looked similar enough, that I took his identity and settled here ever since, and soon I got my revenge on Von Reichter for everything he has done to the people of Meridiana."

Tecna felt sorry for Cybersix. "I'm so very sorry to hear what happened," she said sadly.

"It's alright, Tecna," said Cybersix, giving the Fairy of Technology a gentle hug.

Then Tecna noticed the black leather outfit. "Where did you get this outfit?"

Cybersix smiled, "I confiscated it from a female Techno, so that way, I could head out into the night, killing the Fixed Ideas, stealing their vials of Sustenance in order to survive, and protecting my friends from becoming Von Reichter and José's targets."

"I see," said Tecna. "I wish I had an outfit like that."

Cybersix smiled. "You will someday," she said, "I promise."


	8. Tecna's Promise of Determination

Chapter 8: Tecna's Promise of Determination

* * *

Suddenly the door flew open, and in rushed Timmy and Lucas, nearly out of breath.

"Timmy, Lucas, what's the matter?" asked Tecna, worried about her boyfriend.

"Turn on the TV!" cried Timmy to Cybersix, panting. "There's a... news report... about José!"

Cybersix turned on the television, just in time to hear the news.

"We just recieved a video of José, the clone/son of Dr. von Reichter who was responsible for all the attacks in Meridiana during the past few months," said the TV announcer.

"Attention, people of Meridiana," said José, "This is José von Reichter. I'm here to take over your city. If you don't surrender the town, my army of Fixed Ideas and my newest creation will destroy it! Come forward, my beauty!"

And with heavy loud footsteps shaking the ground, came a terrifying sight. It was an evil mechanical robot, loaded with dangerous weapons that the heroes have ever seen.

José laughed wickedly as he continued to speak, "And not even you, Cybersix, or your new freaky allies will stop me from exceeding!"

Cybersix turned off the TV. She was furious after being insulted. "Why, that horrible little brat!" she shouted. "He will not destroy Meridiana! I won't allow it!"

Suddenly, Cybersix stopped, noticing that she was making Tecna scared and worried. She hung her face down in shame. 'Why did I say that?' she thought. 'Is my anger clouding my mind?' Then she turned around to face Tecna, Timmy and Lucas, and put her right hand softly on Tecna's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Tecna," said Cybersix, trying to hold back her tears, "I didn't mean to make you feel scared. My anger was clouding my mind. I just can't let José destroy our city and my friends."

Hearing that Cybersix was sorry, Tecna spoke with empathy, "It's alright, Cybersix. It wasn't your fault, it's that José who's to blame. But I can't let you take him down alone. I promise that I will help you stop him for good, and that's just what I am going to do!"

"So will I," agreed Timmy.

"Me, too," said Lucas.

Cybersix felt much better. "Thank you, everyone," she said kindly.

"We're going to need more help," said Tecna thoughtfully, opening her palmtop.

* * *

Back at Alfea, Miss Faragonda received a message from Tecna. "Tecna, what is it?" she asked.

"Gather the rest of the Winx Club and the Specialists," Tecna said urgently. "It's an emergency!"

* * *

So Miss Faragonda rounded up the rest of the Winx Club and the Specialists from Red Fountain, and Tecna explained everything. "José said that if the people don't surrender the city, his Fixed Ideas will destroy it. He said that not even Cybersix, Timmy nor me can stop him. We need more help!"

"Okay, Tecna," said Bloom, "we'll leave immediately."

* * *

Back at Meridiana, Tecna, closing her palmtop, said, "They're on their way to help us."

"Excellent!" said Cybersix. "We can use all the help we can get."

"Don't forget us," said a voice. It was Julian, along with Lori, Data-7, Yashimoto, Ikiko and Enrique.

"Yes, Julian," said Cybersix, smiling, "all of you can help."


	9. The Battle for Meridiana

Chapter 9: The Battle for Meridiana

* * *

That very night, Tecna [in her Charmix form], Timmy [in his Red Fountain uniform], Cybersix [in her black leather suit] and their group watched as two Owls arrived and landed safely outside the city. Soon, five Wind Riders came out of the aircrafts, it was the Winx Club and the Specialists. The Winx were already in their Charmix form.

"You got here just in time, everyone," said Tecna. "We'll meet José outside the city hall."

"Alright, Tecna," replied Bloom.

Tecna and Cybersix planned their strategy and told eveyone what to do.

"Now, you all know what to do?" said Cybersix. Everyone nodded. "Good," she replied, "let's go!"

* * *

Tecna and Cybersix lead their group of rebels all the way to the front of the city hall. And a few minutes later, José, his troop of Fixed Ideas and the robot arrived.

"Well, well, well!" said José rudely. "If it isn't Cybersix and her band of allies who have come to stop me from taking over Meridiana."

"That's right," said Cybersix, "and with my friends on my side, including my new friend, Tecna, you will pay for your crimes, José." Then she turned to Tecna. "Would you like to do the honors?" she asked.

"With pleasure," said Tecna, "and a little Tecna Power!" Then she shot out a wire-like explosive green beam at one of José's Fixed Ideas. It screamed in pain until it was deactivated.

"Get them, you worthless mutants!" shouted José as he activated the machine, and the Fixed Ideas started to charge at them. And the robot began to fire rockets and lasers at the heroes.

"Attack!" shouted Tecna. Working side by side, Cybersix, her friends, the Winx Club and Red Fountain Specialists attacked the Fixed Ideas, and avoided the blasts from the robot. Even though they were outnumbered, their forces were stronger.

* * *

During the fight, Tecna suddenly got caught by a Fixed Idea who was wearing a striped shirt. It grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall of the city hall.

"You killed brother!" it roared, and started to choke her.

"Timmy, help!" cried Tecna. Timmy heard her and ran to help her. He shot his Plasma Gun at the Fixed Idea, and it let go of Tecna as it screamed in pain and burst in a flash of green light. All that was left were his clothes and a vial of Sustenance.

"Thanks... Timmy," said Tecna, gasping for air. "That thing almost killed me."

"Are you alright?" asked Timmy.

"Yes, thanks to you," answered Tecna. "But now, we must stop that creation before it destroys the whole city."

* * *

After joining Bloom, Cybersix and Data-7 and telling their allies to keep the monsters at bay, they got inside the robot's framework and went to find the power source.

Soon they made their way to the robot head, and found the source. The robot was powered by a vial of Sustenance, just like José's other creations.

"How do we stop this source?" asked Cybersix.

"Maybe my Dragon Fury will do it," said Bloom. She fire a blast of it, but it didn't do any damage.

"Ha-ha, you fools!" laughed José over a loud speaker. "That metal is fireproof."

"Now what?" asked Bloom.

"It's all technology," said Tecna. "Only a technology fairy like me can deal with this. Stand back, my Tecna Power will do it."

Tecna shot out the beam at one of the parts the machinery. That caused it to overheat. Then it exploded.

* * *

Outside the robot, José heard the explosion inside. "They've done it!" he shouted. "They destroyed the power source!"

While the Cyber, the specialist, the two fairies and panther got out, the robot, out of commission, toppled to the ground and crashed.

Seeing how quickly his Fixed Ideas were failing and with his robot destroyed, José was absolutely furious. "Get them! Get them!" he screamed to his remaining henchmen.

"Too late, José!" shouted a voice from behind him. It was Cybersix. "Give up your plan, or I'll destroy you the same way your father destroyed my 4,998 siblings!"

"I'll give up the plan," said José, "but not before I give you this!" He pulled a raygun, and was about to shoot Cybersix.

But Tecna saw what José was going to do. "NO!" she cried as she flew, activated her Firewall Defense and lifted Cybersix out of the way. José fired, and shot at Tecna's firewall, destroying it and hurting her left arm. She closed her eyes and screamed after she felt the shot. Then she landed with a crash after dropping off Cybersix. She was transformed back to her civilian form.

Cybersix landed on her feet and ran to her side. "Are you alright, Tecna?" she said worriedly.

Tecna got up, but started wincing in pain and grabbed her arm. "I don't think so," she said sadly.

"Easy, easy," Cybersix said bravely, "we'll take care of your injuries, when this is over. You're going to be alright."

José laughed at the terrible deed he had done, and was about to finish off Tecna, when something shot the raygun off of his hands. "Who did that?" demanded José.

"I did," said Timmy, who fired the shot, "and I'll do it again. Nobody hurts my girlfriend when I'm around!" Then he fired his gun again several times as José ducked down.

Finally José cried, "Stop, we give up!"

Cybersix stood up after hearing what José said. "Good," she said sternly, "now you and your brainless creeps get out of my sight."

And with that, José and his remaining henchmen ran away, back to his mansion.

"They'll be back," said Cybersix with a glare. "I shall not rest until I bring him to justice."


	10. Caring for Tecna

Chapter 10: Caring for Tecna

* * *

After the battle was over and all the vials were picked up, the group headed to Cybersix's apartment. Tecna was put on the bed as Flora brought over the First-aid kit, a washcloth and a bowl of water, so that she and Cybersix would clean the wounds. Tecna had a few broken ribs along with some cuts and bruises from the crash impact, but was still alive. Her arm wasn't cut right off, so it was okay.

"Don't worry, Tecna," said Cybersix, "we'll tape your ribs first, then check to make sure your other bones are not broken, and after that, we'll clean those cuts, okay?"

Tecna nodded in agreement.

After taping Tecna's ribs, Cybersix and Flora cleaned and bandaged her cuts. Then they took care of her bad arm. "There you go, Tecna," said Cybersix when they finished, "you'll feel better soon."

"Thank you, Cybersix, and thank you too, Flora," said Tecna gratefully.

"You're welcome, sweetie," replied Flora.

* * *

When Bloom and Timmy told Miss Faragonda what had happened to Tecna, she was shocked. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked, feeling worried.

"Tecna will pull through, Miss Faragonda," said Bloom. "Cybersix and Flora took care of her injuries."

The headmistress was relieved that Tecna wasn't killed in the battle.

"Do you want us to stay in Meridiana with Tecna until she gets better?" Timmy asked. "Because her injuries would take a few days to heal."

"Yes, it's best that you all stay in the city until Tecna gets well," Miss Faragonda replied.

* * *

So it was arranged. Stella and Aisha found a good hotel for the rest of the Winx Club and their boyfriends to spend a few nights. Lucas and the others went to their own homes. Timmy left with Lucas to spend a few nights in his apartment.

After changing into her pajamas, Cybersix could see that Tecna felt sad and terrible for what happened.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Cybersix," stuttered Tecna, almost in tears, "I just wanted to protect you."

"Don't cry, Tecna, it's okay. It wasn't your fault," whispered Cybersix gently as she held the Fairy of Technology close to her as if she was her own daughter. She allowed Tecna to hug her for as long as she needed.

* * *

After that, Cybersix helped Tecna into her pajamas, and set her back down on the bed. "Okay, Tecna, you'll sleep here tonight, and I'll sleep in your sleeping bag, sounds good to you?"

Tecna agreed, because she didn't want to damage her ribs and her arm anymore by sleeping anywhere else. So she rested her head on Cybersix's pillow, it was soft and forgiving.

Cybersix wrapped the blankets carefully around Tecna and turned off the light. "Now the bathroom is over there if you need it," she continued, "and don't worry, I'll always be right here if you need me, okay?"

Tecna nodded.

"Okay," said Cybersix. "Good night, Tecna."

"Good night, Cybersix," said Tecna, and they fell peacefully asleep, as the moon shone brightly in the beautiful night sky. Though she was asleep, Tecna knew that Cybersix, her friends and the Winx Club would always take care of her.


	11. A Victory Celebration

Chapter 11: A Victory Celebration

During the next few days, Tecna was treated nicely by Cybersix, Timmy and Flora. Flora made some organic vegetable soup for her. Cybersix and Timmy took in turns of looking after Tecna while she was napping. Tecna got visits from her new friends, even Lori cared for her. The more Tecna became happier, the more she felt better. Until one day, Tecna was finally healed. Bloom and the others were very happy to see her alive, especially Timmy.

With the help of the Winx fairies and Red Fountain specialists, the damage in the city had been repaired, and the remains of José's robot were taken away to a nearby scrapyard to be cut up, never to be used again.

And the mayor was grateful that Meridiana was saved from José's clutches, that he decided to hold a presentation ceremony in honor of Tecna, Timmy and Cybersix. Miss Faragonda agreed that the Winx Club were welcome to stay another day for the celebration, then come back to Magix the next day.

* * *

At last, the day came. Grateful people came to the presentation. The mayor of Meridiana congratulated Tecna, Timmy and Cybersix for their bravery and determination for saving the city. Digit was there, too. She was proud of her bonded fairy.

"But don't just thank us," said Tecna, as cameras got footage of all three of them being interviewed.

"Thank our friends too," added Cybersix, who held Lucas' hand.

Everyone cheered loudly.

"Congratulations, Tecna and Timmy!" Musa cried.

"Congratulations, Cybersix!" called Julian, and Data-7 growled in agreement.

"Congratulations!" shouted everyone.

Cybersix, Tecna and Timmy felt very, very proud. They had more "congratulations" than they knew what to do with.

* * *

After the presentation was over, Bloom and Stella came up to Cybersix. "Cybersix," Stella said, "Bloom and I got a surprise for you for helping Tecna and Timmy." She held a medium white box.

"What is it?" asked Cybersix.

"Open it and see," said Bloom.

Cybersix opened the box. Her eyes nearly popped out when she saw what it was. It was an elegant strapless red dress. "Thank you, girls!" she cried happily. "How did you know?"

"Simple," said Tecna, "remember when you asked me what going out with someone is like? And how much you love the dress?"

"Oh, yes," Cybersix laughed.

"So, when I was still in bed," Tecna continued, "waiting for my body to heal, I told Bloom and Stella about this and told them to buy it for you."

Cybersix smiled her sweet, gentle smile. "Oh, thank you, Tecna!" she said, hugging her. "Thank you very much!"

* * *

The victory party was held at the cafe, and everyone were in their best clothing. Cybersix wore her new dress, along with a pair of red high-heels, and a silver necklace with matching earrings. Everyone, especially Lucas, thought she looked beautiful.

Stella and Brandon decided that they should make a toast to celebrate Cybersix, Tecna and Timmy's victory against José. They all raised a cup with a cheer of, "Well done to Cybersix, Tecna and Timmy".

During the party, Cybersix sat next to Tecna and Timmy. "Tecna," she asked, "may I speak with you?"

Tecna smiled. "Of course, Cybersix," she said kindly.

"Thank you for saving my life," said Cybersix gratefully. "If you haven't pushed me out of the way, I would've been killed by José. I owe it all to you."

Tecna smiled. "You're absolutely welcome, Cybersix, and thank you for helping me and Timmy."

Cybersix chuckled, "Tecna, a promise is a promise."


	12. Come Back Soon!

Chapter 12: Come Back Soon!

* * *

The next day, it was time for the Winx Club and the Specialists to go back home to Magix. Cybersix and her friends came to say good-bye.

Cybersix approached Tecna with a white box, "Tecna," she said, "I have a going-away present for you. Go ahead and open it."

Tecna did so, and when she opened it, she was surprised. Inside was a dark purple leather bodysuit, a dark-purple pointed helmet [like the one that was part of Tecna's Charmix form] with a green tear shaped gem that matched a broach on the front of the suit, a pair of high-heeled boots, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a dark purple cape with a green lining.

"I told Stella about it," said Cybersix, "and she agreed to make that outfit in your size and in your trademark colors."

Tecna was impressed and very happy. "Thank you, Cybersix," she said, and she put the box down, and handed something to the Cyber. "And I have a gift for you, your very own palmtop, so we'll both keep in touch."

"Thank you," said Cybersix, "I'll keep it on my table in my apartment."

"I'll miss you, Cybersix," said Tecna as she gave the Cyber a hug.

"I'll miss you too, Tecna," said Cybersix and hugged Tecna back.

Data-7 put his paws on Tecna and licked her, and she laughed.

Then Tecna called Bloom to take 2 pictures of her, Timmy, Cybersix, Data-7 and Lucas standing together by using Tecna's camera. Bloom took the pictures of them just right. One for Tecna, and one for Cybersix to remember each other.

* * *

After that, Tecna picked up her gift, and boarded one of the Owls. "Good-bye, Cybersix!" she called.

"Good-bye, Tecna! Good-bye, Timmy!" called Cybersix. "Come back soon!"

"We will!" Timmy called.

"Good-bye, Winx Club and Specialists!" shouted Lucas, Julian, Lori, Yashimoto, Ikiko and Enrique altogether.

"Good-bye, everyone!" they shouted in respond.

Cybersix, Lucas and the others watched and waved good-bye as their new friends headed back to the Magical Dimension in outer space.

* * *

A few hours later, the Winx Club and their boyfriends arrived back at Alfea. Miss Faragonda and Professor Saladin were there waiting for them. Tecna, Timmy and their friends stepped off the Owls and the headmasters greeted them warmly.

"Well done, Tecna and Timmy," said Miss Faragonda. "We are all proud of you both."

"And congratulations on your most important mission," added Professor Saladin. "Thanks to you both and Cybersix, the entire city of Meridiana will sleep peacefully tonight."

Tecna and Timmy beamed with pride. The rest of the Winx Club and their boyfriends are very proud of them too. "Thank you, everybody," said Tecna, "Timmy and I will never forget about our mission, thanks to Cybersix."

"That's right," said Timmy, "without her, we would never have completed this mission."

Everybody in Alfea were very happy to hear that. Soon they held a welcome home party for Tecna and Timmy.

* * *

That night, Tecna was in her room, getting ready for bed. She sat in her bed, looked at the framed picture on her nightstand next to it. It showed her, Timmy, Cybersix, Lucas and Data-7 standing together.

Musa came in, getting ready for bed too. She noticed a small tear in her roommate's eye. "Are you okay, Tec?" she asked her, looking concerned.

Tecna sighed, "I really miss Cybersix," she answered. "I wish I could see her again."

Musa understood this and spoke kindly to her. "Don't worry, Tecna, you will. I am sure of it."

"Thank you, Musa," smiled Tecna, "thank you for believing in me."

Musa smiled too. Soon they were fast asleep. Tecna dreamed that she and Cybersix worked together to stop evil, and became great friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Meridiana, Cybersix was getting ready on one of her patrols. She sat on her windowsill, looking up at the beautiful full moon. She held a framed picture of her, Tecna, Timmy, Lucas and Data-7.

"I hope I'll see you again, Tecna," she said to herself.

Data-7 was also with Cybersix, and growled in reassurance that Tecna will come back and visit.

Cybersix smiled at him as she stood up and put the picture frame on her table, next to the palmtop Tecna gave her. "Thank you, Data-7," she said kindly as she kneel down and hugged him gently. Then she set off into the night, with Data-7 behind her and faith in her heart, knowing that Tecna will come back someday.

* * *

**_There's a time when the moon  
_****_Reveals its face through the clouds  
_****_I let out a sigh  
_****_And want to cry out loud_**

**_But deep in my heart  
_****_I feel love so alive  
_****_In the depths of my soul  
_****_I know we will survive  
_**

**_I'm the one they would break  
_****_In their greed and their pride_**

**_But deep in my heart  
_****_I feel love so alive  
_****_In the depths of my soul  
_****_I know we will survive_**

**_-Coral Egan_**

* * *

The End


End file.
